The Dragon Knight of Etro
by Steven Quartz rebellion
Summary: Issei discovers that Rias cheated on him with another man and abandons Rias's peerage. On the verge of death he is blessed by the goddess Etro who gives him a choice. Die alone or become her Knight and write his own destiny. This is the story of Issei Hyoudou. The Dragon Knight of Etro. The Goddess's Messenger of Death.
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1: To Save a Devil~**

"Okay Issei your doing great", Akeno encouraged as Issei nodded as sweat dotted his brow in mass amounts. "Almost there Issei just a little bit longer", Akeno cheered. "Yeah you can do it Issei", "we believe in you Issei", Asia and Gasper cheered. Issei gritted his teeth in concentration, but a sudden flash of red made his arms go lax and his face contorting to one showing depression. In front of Issei's screen it read 'your dead.' Asia, Gasper, Akeno, and Koneko sighed as Issei died once more on the boss fight of his video game.

"Better luck next time", Koneko spoke in her usual monotone voice as she rose to her feet to leave. Issei sat down at the edge of his bed only to get assaulted by hugs from Asia, Gasper, and Akeno. "Don't worry Issei, even if you died in the video game world you must remember that your twice as strong in the real world." Issei managed a faint smile at Akeno's words. "Thanks Akeno", Issei said in gratitude. Suddenly Issei's bedroom door opened to Rias who had a troubled expression written across her face.

"What's the matter Buchou?", Koneko asked with concern for her master.

"We've got a new assignment from Azazel that needs to be handled asap. One of the members of the 72 pillars is being attacked by the Khaos Brigade and we don't know how long he and his peerage will be able to hold them off." Instantly the rest of Rias's peerage rose to their feet. "We'll get Kiba, Xenovia, and Rossweisse right away!" Rias nodded as she told everyone to meet her at the Occult Research Clubhouse in twenty minutes.

Once everyone had gathered together Rias teleported everyone to the location of the ambushed devil peerage using her high level demonic powers.

Once the light of teleportation cleared off Issei was left awestruck at the sight of their surroundings, and he wasn't the only one. All around them large floating mountains and rock formations hung suspended in the sky by strange magic that even Issei felt tugging at his core. "Where is this?", Issei wondered aloud completely mesmerized. "The Skyward Geodes. A strange ethereal dimension that we Devils have discovered recently with inter-dimensional travel but the rocks here date to be well over hundreds of thousands of years old."

"Incredible", Asia voices her wonder, though Rias seemed a bit stranger than usual in Issei's opinion. "Come along we mustn't waste time." Using their devil wings Rias and her peerage flew around the floating rock formations hoping to get even a glimpse of the fight. "Anything so far?", Rias questions. Akeno merely shook her head. "Nothing so far—wait! Over there!" She shouts pointing her finger. And true to her words the sounds of battle rang through the air.

On a particularly large land formation blasts of demonic power and energy beams were fired to and fro as the sound of metal against metal rang like the tolling of bells. "There they are", Issei spoke taking notice of the sheer number of magicians and swordsman. "Let's help them out. Akeno would you care to introduce us?" Akeno smiled as a creeping blush rose to her face. "Ara~ara~, your so kind Buchou. I'm honored." Akeno transformed into the traditional red and white robes of a Shinto priestess, to signify her status as the Priestess of Thunder. Raising her hand above her head a large yellow colored magic circle formed above the battlefield.

Akeno smiled sadistically as a powerful bolt of yellow lighting crashed into the earth, blowing back magicians and swordsman. "Issei, Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia, Rosswiesse, you guys attack from the ground. Asia, Akeno, and I will provide support from above." "Rodger!", everyone shouted in unison knowing their rolls. Once team Gremory touches the ground things get bloody. Unlocking Durandal and Kiba uses his holy-demonic sword they begin cutting through the Khaos Brigade's defenses with ease. Their enemies unable to keep up with their lightning speed. Rosswiesse transforms into her battle Valkyrie attire and uses her magic to magically enhance her punches and kicks, all of her attacks covered in a silver flame.

Xenovia and Issei teamed up with Issei summoning his Boosted Gear and him providing Ascalon to Xenovia for her to dual wield. "Ready to show them who's boss?", Issei asked Xenovia as he cracked his knuckles. Xenovia flashed him a cocky smile. "Whoever beats the most enemies buys the other dinner." Issei smiled at the thought. "Deal." And then the two charged in. Issei's Boosted Gear glowing emerald green as his power increased. The Red Dragon Emperor blasting away foes with powerful supersonic punches or blasts of draconic power.

Xenovia became a whirlwind of Destruction as she tore through groups of magicians and soldiers one after the other. A blast of lightning and power of Destruction made Issei look up to see that Akeno, Asia, and Rias were taking on a large group of magicians with Asia quickly healing their injuries and restoring their magic while Rias blasted any who got close. Akeno on the other hand was blasting lighting wildly at magicians making them scream as they got electrified. All the while Akeno was laughing sadistically as she hugged her body and began to squirm an a erotic manner. Issei shuddered. _I_ _forgot_ _Akeno_ _was_ _a_ _sadist_.

The battle was over in a matter of minutes. Any magicians or swordsmen who weren't defeated in battle was taken out by Rias's Extinguished Star. As the three young beauties touched the ground the peerage of the ambushed devil road forward. Their leader a tall man with long dark blue hair and blue eyes, wore black and silver armor followed by a fur coat that fluttered in the wind. "You must be the Gremory peerage that Azazel sent. My name is Nicodemus Eligos. Me and my peerage thank you for your assistance." Instantly Rias blushed and scratched the back of her head, making Issei feel extremely jealous. "Oh it's nothing. From one high class devil to another."

Nicodemus smiled and let out a little chuckle before staring at Rias making everything go extremely quiet. "Well", Nicodemus spoke first breaking the silence and once again pulling Rias back into reality. "Thank you again for the assistance. I look forward to meeting all of you at one of the council's nearest meetings." Rias simply nodded as Nicodemus and his peerage disappeared within a magic circle.

Suddenly Rias spun on her heels with a smile on her face. "Whelp lets go home everyone, tonight I'm baking cookies!" Instantly Koneko leaped forward thrusting her fist in the air. "Rejoice!", she shouted in her monotone voice with her emotionless gaze. Issei couldn't help but laugh at Koneko's reaction but…something about Nicodemus and how Rias reacted just didn't feel right. Issei was sensing that this Nicodemus guy could be a rival in his quest for Rias.

 _Then it's settled then_ , Issei thought to himself.

 _Tomorrow I will tell Buchou my feelings._

 **A/N: No I haven't abandoned my other fanfiction or the crossover between RWBY and Bayonetta. I've just been on Wattpad working on my other fanfiction works as well as my original stories. Expect updates soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2: A Devil Dies. An Angel is born~**

A new day has come, and Issei couldn't help but feel very perplexed by just what he was going to tell the girl of his dreams. That he has a major crush on her and that he wants him and Rias to be a couple. But this wasn't just any girl. This was Rias Gremory. For Issei the timing had to be just right. Everything had to be perfect. Not a foot out of place.

That day while Rias was away attending a meeting with the other remaining high class Devils of the 72 pillars Issei called an emergency meeting that was being held at his mansion. "So why'd you call us over here Issei? Not that I'm not willing to help out a friend", Kiba asked his attire of a plain white shirt and gym shorts must've meant he was working out before this. "I'm sorry you guys if I was interrupting something important but I have some big news. Today I'm finally going to tell Buchou how I feel."

And then there was silence.

"I'm so happy for you Issei", Gasper spoke first breaking the awkward silence that had formed between the group of friends. Looks of shock still written on their faces. Suddenly one by one they came back. "Well then, make sure you have plenty of confidence, I believe in you Issei", Kiba encouraged. "I hope this doesn't interfere with us having babies", Xenovia wondered aloud while treating herself to a lollipop. Asia blushed while looking at Issei with her innocent puppy eyes. "A-are you really gonna ask her Issei?", Asia asked her voice a bit wavering.

Issei nodded, his eyes lit ablaze with pure conviction. "Yes I'm 100% ready. But I want me asking Buchou and the date to be perfect. Will you guys help me?" Rosswiesse just chuckled. "As if you needed to ask." And the group of friends set out to work.

Akeno and Rosswiesse worked together to pick out Issei a good looking expensive suit, Koneko managed to pull some connections to get Issei reservations at a fancy restaurant downtown. Asia and Gasper helped by telling Issei proper manners and etiquette for this formal dinner. After what seemed like hours upon hours of strenuous practicing and practicing, Issei finally thought he had it down.

Checking his watch for the time it read 8:15. It was time. Akeno had called Rias and made up a story of the two going out to dinner together and naturally Rias agreed. Meanwhile everyone left the house saying they had stuff to do while Issei made his way down to the restaurant. After checking in with his reservation they led the Red Dragon Emperor to a table for two and handed him a menu. The young boy eager for the appearance of his date.

As a waiter came by with water Issei went to have a light sip only to realize joint how much his hands were shaking and his heart pounding. Come on Issei. Don't screw this up. After somehow managing a few sips of water Issei put down the cup and chose to wait for Rias, waiting for her to walk through the front glass doors.

Issei smiled as pervertedly thought of the events that would happen once he got home if this date went as planned. Everyone had somewhere to be and Rias and Issei would have the house all to themselves. It made the young Red Dragon extremely impatient.

It's been nearly half an hour and Rias still had not arrived, and many people were beginning to stare and whisper at Issei, the table occupied by one clearly for two. "Would you like to order now sir?", the waiter asked. Issei shook his head solemnly. "No I think I'm just gonna go." _My_ _pride's_ _been_ _damaged_ _enough_ _already_.

Issei slowly walked home gazing up at the stars. The bright glittering jewels made the night sky extra beautiful tonight. Once he made it to his family's mansion he opened the door to see all the light's had been turned out and not a single soul in sight. Guess it's just me then, Issei deduced as he loosened his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. But the sound of a strange voice made the Red Dragon Emperor pause.

Could he be hearing things?

But then he heard it again. And it seemed to be coming from upstairs. Walking up the grand wooden staircase he found that the sound came form his room. Quietly creeping down the hall to his bedroom door to find it open just a crack. Without trying to alert his presence he summoned his Red Dragon Gauntlet ready to pound any intruders in his home. But the voice echoed…..and it was Rias…..moaning.

What the hell is she doing in my room? Issei thought.

"How does that feel?", a male voice asked cutting through Rias's moan. Instantly Issei felt something strike him hard in the chest.

"Yes. It feels good", Rias moaned, "give me more."

The male voice chuckled. "Remember how we used to sneak into your father's study and make out. But now we get to go deeper." A shrill cry came from Rias which sounded like someone nearly on the edge. "Faster, faster", Rias moaned sloppily.

Issei felt a wide range of emotions running through him. The most dominant one being rage. Without thinking clearly Issei busted through the door. "What the hell is—", Issei's eyes widened at the sight. Rias was stark naked bending over his desk while a large shirtless and bottomless guy covered up most of the view of Rias's ass. Rias looked startled. "Issei! What are you doing here!?", she asked trying to cover herself.

The man fucking Rias turned to Issei who the Red Dragon Emperor now recognizes as Nicodemus. The high ranking Devil that they saved yesterday. Looking at the sight before him he felt his heart shatter. And with those broken pieces Issei leaped down to the first floor and out the door. The echoing voice of Rias calling out to him. But Issei didn't stop.

He ran and ran until he was deep into the woods, the trees standing tall to block out most of the moonlight. Tears of sorrow flowed from Issei's cheeks.

 _Why? Why would she do this to me?_

It seems like such a simple question. But it was a question that Issei didn't have the answer too.

 **[I'm sorry you had to see that partner]** , Ddraig spoke for the first time in a while. But Issei just crumbled to his knees. Rias betrayed him. Rias who he did and gave up everything for. His heart, his mind, his soul, his arm. And that still wasn't enough for her.

And even though he ran away from her now he couldn't leave. For he was bound to her by the Evil Pieces. As long as this devil essence resides in his body he will be forever bound to serve Rias and look at Nicodemus's face everyday knowing that he fucked Rias. Or evade the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess and turn into a mindless stray.

And that's when the idea hit him. What if I remove the pieces from my body?

[ **Woah, think about this for a moment Issei. The Evil Pieces are how you are alive. It's what brought you from entering the realm of death. Removing the pieces could result in your death.]**

Issei sobbed as his tears continued to flow like rivers. "I don't care", he whispered and then he was bathed in a crimson light. It burned. It burned as if someone stabbed him with a light spear and were now slowly taking their time to take it out. But once the pain subsided Issei was happy to find all the Pawn pieces in his hands before letting them fall to the floor.

The world was getting dark and Issei's vision was getting blurry. As Issei's body fell limp Issei slumped to the ground facing the wide luminous moon above. Ddraig. Promise me that you'll always stay.

[ **I'll** **always** **be** **with** **your** **partner**. **All** **the** **way** **to** **the** **very** **ends of Time and space.]**

Issei smiled knowing he still had someone he could trust. And he left the darkness consume him. And he felt…..

Free.

Darkness.

Issei was swimming in it. That's what it felt like. He wouldn't know what it looked like as his eyes were swollen shut. Is this the afterlife. Aren't I supposed to go to Heaven or the Underworld!?"

As Issei drifted away further into the darkness he thought of Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, and Rosswiesse. What would they think of this?

Issei's thoughts were dismissed when a bright light cut through the darkness, the light having such a strong intensity it temporarily blinded him. But this light felt different. Unlike the darkness it felt warm and comforting. _Why have you come here you t_ ortured _soul_?, a voice asked. It was definitely female but it sounded strange and ethereal. From another world.

 _Why have to traveled here to my realm of death_? The voice questioned once more. "My name is Issei Hyoudou. I was betrayed by the one I cared about most, and so I sentenced myself here." Instantly Issei felt soft smooth skin grace his as he opened his eyes. The light was still incredible but he could just barely make out a human face, long flowing hair and angel wings.

 _I have seen into your past and you've suffered a great deal. But I am not without gratitude as you've filled your heart with such love and benevolence. Issei couldn't help but snort._

 _Yeah and look what that's got me. Nothing._

 _How about I propose something?_ ", the strange voice asked.

"And just what is it that you propose?" Issei asked.

 _I present to you two choices. You can follow the path into the afterlife and die, or serve as one of my Knights. To write your own destiny and to project the very fabric of two realms._

Now Issei had heard many things about the gods but this wasn't one of them. Every god says there doing things for the greater good but it's always for there own personal gain.

Having no other choice and still wanting to make a difference- a purpose, Issei accepted. Issei could've sworn he briefly saw the face of a woman smiling down back in him.

"I accept your offer. I will become your Knight in exchange to write my own destiny!"

And that's when Issei's body began to glow bright white. The figure of the light and floating woman began to fade into nothingness. "Wait! Issei called out. Who are you!?" He screamed.

The goddess turned as she smiled. "I am Etro. The Queen of Nothing and the Goddess of Death." And then everything went stark white.

 **A/N: Please write reviews about and let me know what you think. Also leaves suggestions for this series as I do look at the reviews. Have a nice day or night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3: Chaos dawns beyond the horizon~**

 _Oh divine Etro, you who rescued me from the darkness of despair_

 _By your will and grace I shall carry out your holy will_

 _And stand guard at the Gate to the Unseen Realm_

 _For it is my duty as your Holy Knight. And my duty as your Messenger of Death to punish the wicked_

 _Rest easy great goddess of death for we shall stand by your legacy_

It had been roughly three years since Issei was rescued by Etro on the verge of death, and made himself a home at her Temple in Valhalla. Once Issei awoke he was surprised to find that he was no longer Devil but rather a mix between dragon and something more.

And that to the fact that he woke up in strange silver armor with a cape of white swan feathers attached to his waist, and a mysterious sword that also turns into a gun. He thought that he was to guard Etro alone. But boy was he wrong.

Upon his arrival he was greeted by the non-friendly Lightning Farron. She was the original Knight of Etro before the goddess of death had decided to enlist Issei's help as well. And that was Issei and Lightning's task. To guide the souls of the dead that enter the world as well as fight the creatures of Chaos that do show up at their shores from time to time.

But it was here in this strange realm where no one has even heard of the Red Dragon Emperor. This was a place where Issei could get a fresh start. Here he wasn't Issei Hyoudou the Red Dragon Emperor, in the world of Valhalla he was Issei, a Knight of Etro, and the goddess's Messenger of Death.

Even Issei had to admit that it felt good to stand on his own power and not rely on other's.

In order to adjust to this new power and form he trained with Lightning, day in and day out, his fellow Knight working him to the bone until Issei was a skilled master at wielding magic as well as his very own holy gunblade modeled after Lightning which he dubbed Whitethorn.

Currently Issei and Lightning stood on opposite ends of the battlefield. Both of them bathed in sweat from their intense training session they had mere moments ago. "Your improving quite well, though your defense magic could use a little work."

Issei snorted. Lightning always did enjoy criticizing Issei's every move. "Sorry, I'm used to a fighting style where it's unleash all of your power and not give your opponent a chance to attack."

Lightning placed a hand on her hip. "Well you better fix that quick as defense magic is key. This isn't like your stray Devils and Fallen Angel's your used to fighting in your world. Here we must protect the goddess as well as the world from the Chaos. One slip up from either of us and we have the ending of the world on are hands!"

Issei nodded. "I am well aware of are task Lightning. Etro filled me in on everything remember?" Lightning shook her head. "Whatever, come on it's time for patrol." Issei nodded silently as he followed Lightning into one of the temple's many corridors.

After Issei was dropped into Valhalla he immediately went through a drastic change in personality. For starters he dropped the lecherous crap immediately as any perverted thoughts he had about Lightning were immediately beat out of him. _Literally_.

Issei took this job very seriously, and he wasn't about to screw it up now, especially if him slipping up would result in Ragnarok.

Walking alongside Lightning onto one of the balconies that overlooked the Unseen Realm he couldn't help but be touched by it's beauty. Though the realms sky was almost always perpetually grey, the realm was relatively calm and peaceful. The center of Valhalla, the Temple of the Goddess Etro rested just below the Unseen Gate. The portal between the realm of the living and the dead. Very convenient if Issei thinks about it seeing as he has to protect both Etro and the gate.

"What is that!", Lightning barked in what appeared to be outrage. Issei's eyes narrowed as he spotted something rising from the ocean. At once Etro's guardian Eidolon's flew towards the invading force. Though Issei couldn't tell what it was he felt immense dark chaotic power rising from the depths.

Stepping out onto the shore was a man with long dark violet hair, a smug grin on his face. In his hand was a large demonic looking blade with a pulsing crimson red eye at the center. Issei could feel the killing intent being broadcasted by Lightning.

"So that's him, the goddess's fated rival", Issei began as his eyes narrowed at the sight of the man on the beach. "Caius Ballad."

Caius looked up at Issei and Lightning, grinning like a mad man as he aimed his sword now wreathed in lavender flames. "Warrior gods, I have come to slay your goddess. Prove your self to me in a fight of champions!"

Issei and Lightning didn't need to say anything. They know what they had to do. Lightning summoned Overture as Issei brandished Whitethorn, the two Knight's of Etro jumping a great distance from the balcony of Etro's Temple. "Odin!" Lightning called out as a large rune of Etro Script appeared in a flourish of light in the middle of the sky.

Pouring forth from the rune was Lightning's Eidolon. Odin. The great Eidolon was in it's Gestalt form. A majestic steed that Lightning now rode armed and ready towards Caius. _Even_ _when_ _she's_ _not_ _trying_ _to_ _she_ _looks_ _awesome_ , Issei thought.

As the ground was quickly coming into view Issei thought it was time for him to call upon is Eidolon as well. "Skadi!" Issei called out as a rune of Etro Script appeared as well. And from the vortex of magic a large sleek silver mechanical wolf leaped forward to catch Issei and lead him into battle.

Lightning and Caius were already clashing swords. The latter leaping into the air and unleashing a barrage of dark energy balls towards Lightning. The rose haired Knight of Etro raised her shield, a barrier of spectral energy deflecting the magic.

As Issei rode in on Skadi he shifted Whitethorn into it's gun form, the holy Knight firing bullets that Caius easily deflected with the blunt side of his blade, all whilst keeping a cocky grin on his face.

His blade was again glowed purple with dark magic as he prepared to cast a spell. "Husk of the wandering comet. I summon thee!"

Caius raised his sword to the sky and instantly a beam of purple light shot upwards and created a large rune. Issei couldn't help but look in awe and fear as large mounds of rock started floating in the air. From the rune falling meteorites began raining down from the sky and crashing into the earth.

Astride Odin Lightning leaped from rock to rock closer towards Caius. Issei however had an much faster way to go about it. "Skadi, Gestalt mode, secondary shift." The mechanical wolf Eidolon nodded as it leaped into the air in one bound, the mystic creature shifting into the form of a sleek silver hawk. Issei grinned as he flew high into the sky well above Caius.

Jumping off his Eidolon Issei brandished Whitethorn ready to confront the dark knight. "Caius Ballad!", Issei roared as he and Caius crossed blades, the two swords of power sparked heat as the two began swinging and dodging attacks. Caius's attacks being a bit slow but powerful while Issei had quick well coordinated strikes to build up energy.

Catching Issei by surprise he supercharged his sword and dashed towards Issei. The Knight of Etro's eyes widened in surprise as he brought his sword up to defend himself. The force of Caius's attack knocked him backwards onto the ground.

Just as Caius was about to land a blow on Issei the form of Lightning flew up into the air. "Caius!", Lightning shouted in fury. Caius turned to face Lightning who he slashed at with his sword, a shockwave of dark energy hurling towards her.

Using her shield and magic combined Lightning blocked the attack effectively before deflecting the attack towards Caius's rune. The dark energy wave destroying Caius's spell, causing everything to begin to fall and collapse.

Lightning then dove towards Caius who brought his sword up and blocked the rose haired knights attack. The two exchanged quick blows before Issei joined the fray, but somehow Caius still managed to block their attacks and push them back with full force.

"The goddess chose her protectors well. I consider you two great adversaries, but alas this…is where are battle comes to an end."

Moving as quick as light Issei shot forth with Whitethorn, Caius seeing this move from a mile away grabbed Issei's blade at the last second. Issei's once cocky grin turned into a grimace. "It is time I show you all the true power of darkness."

Over Caius's heart a bright red glow came to life. Issei's eyes widened as he jumped back. "That glow!? It cannot be!?"

"Cast your shadow over all. Wings of night!" An wave of dark power was unleashed that knocked Lightning and Issei backwards. As the two were safely caught by their Eidolons the swirling violet mist wrapping around Caius slowly ebbed away to reveal a large dark figure with glowing red eyes. The creature howled as it disbursed the violet plumes and revealed it's large Titan like form.

It was a Eidolon Issei had only read about in the Eidolon Compendium kept in the vault of knowledge in Etro's Temple. Chaos Bahamut. The large beast roared as it went straight after Lightning and Odin, chasing after the two closer towards Etro's Temple.

 _Oh_ _no_ _Light_ —!?", Issei's thought was interrupted as a large sphere of dark magic blasted him and Skadi into the side of a large stone building. Issei and Skadi emerged from the rubble to see a levitating Caius Ballad, his eyes glowing a bright demonic red. "Finally, a one on one fight between me against Etro's legendary Messenger of Death." Issei smirked as Skadi flared up, her large metallic wings wrapping around Issei protectively.

"It's nice to know my reputation proceeds me. But you must've known coming here was suicide." Issei leaped high into the air, Skadi right behind him. "By the grace of Etro, a hail of arrows so swift and true, only a goddess of the hunt can validate such a righteous attack!"

Skadi's body was bathed in a light silver aura and she flapped her great wings unleashing a hail of metallic feathers covered in silver energy. As Caius deflected the feathers on impact they exploded with energy until it knocked Caius off kilter giving Issei a chance to attack. Readying his sword he casted his spell charging up a ball of magical energy.

"Ruinaga!", he roared as he fired the blast of energy, the dark warrior unable to block as the blast of energy knocked him down into the beach of Valhalla, a large crater now stood where he lay. Issei turned to Skadi who nodded to him as they flew down towards the large crater whilst keeping a watchful eye.

As a light rumbling was heard Caius rose from the crater, this time physical damage was shown as he had cuts and bruises and a lot of his uniform was ripped up to expose bruised flesh. "The tales of your power prove true", he said in reverence. Issei shrugged his shoulders.

"Goddess Etro chose me for a reason, the same as Lightning."

Caius chuckled darkly as his eyes glinted with something animalistic and feral. "You do indeed possess incredible power, but why do you fight for Etro? Why do you fight for that Pulse fal'Cie?"

Issei already had an answer. It was the same one from since he arrived here. "Because Etro saved me from a world of despair. She showed me what true strength is. And I intend to do my job as her Knight and protect her. Even if that means killing you", Issei pointed Whitethorn at Caius for emphasis.

The dark warrior just laughed. "You've spent to long in this world Issei Hyoudou. I think it's high time you return to your world", his eyes glinted once more as he said in almost a whisper, "Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei's eyes widened in surprise as he stumbled back, giving time for him to charge a spell of immense dark power. "From the depths of shadows that flow through space and time, banish and disgrace a most humble Knight!"

Before Issei could through up a barrier Caius launched his spell that exploded with a large crack that sounded more like thunder. Suddenly a powerful pull tugged on Issei.

A portal!, he deduced as he struggled to fight against it, but his feet were slipping and the air was to strong. After holding for several seconds an extremely powerful gust of wind pulled him in. And then all he saw was black.

Issei's eyes fluttered open, a blinding light shinning in his face. Issei grumbled as he picked himself up. All his armor and stuff was in tact, Whitethorn laying beside him.

Issei grabbed the gunblade and made the weapon disappear. Looking around he found that he was an a alleyway that he'd never seen before.

Where am I?, Issei wondered as he walked towards the alleyway entrance opening out into the sidewalk. Eyes darting around Issei's eyes widened at the world around him. Normal people walking down the street and driving cars.

Issei couldn't believe it. Caius Ballad had sent him back to his world.

Back to Kuoh City.

 **A/N: Hey everyone it's Steven (not my real name by the way but let's role with it), It took me literally forever to write this because writing fight scenes are hard enough but to implement another character that was supposed to be a 1v1 is exhausting.**

 **Special shout out to those who reviewed and gave me feedback I really appreciate it. And also I want to have romance in this story but I don't know who. If it's going to be harem (which I've never written before), then it would probably be some of the DxD girls from Rias's peerage and maybe Serafall Leviathan, another mystery girl that I can't say yet, or Lightning.**

 **It would be really nice to see some Issei x Etro. Wait? Is that I thing? Can I MAKE THAT A THING!? Also let me know if you guys have any suggestions and also leave reviews, (they make me feel validated lol). Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Before we get into this chapter I would like to thank all of those who left reviews and told me what they think. Because of popular vote this will probably solely be Lightning x Issei with subtle hints of other ships. Also I need to tell the truth as I made this story on a whim so if you guess have suggestions for the plot I want to hear them.**

 **Also to answer questions and to give thanks for the following reviewers.**

 **Thank you RizomataNyan, Karlos1234lify, and Arcane Warrior Hero for taking an interest in this story.**

 **For thedevilgamer this chapter was split in two but yes. In the next chapter Issei fucks up Rias as promised. Thank you for the support.**

 **Thank you Dylan314 and Fafnir1404 for the support and helping with my decision pairing.**

 **Also before I forget some really cool information about Issei's Eidolon Skadi. She is an actually goddess in Norse mythology and she is the goddess of the hunt, hunters, justice, and vengeance, and I believe vengeful justice. Kind of fitting for Issei's character no. I was originally going to have his Eidolon be Hel, the goddess of the same name from Norse Mythology but with Etro in the equation it makes no sense.**

 **Anyway, onwards with the story!**

~Chapter 4: A Knight In Any World~

It was strange for Issei to be back in his world again. After spending so much time in Valhalla and even making several trips to slay the Chaos in the mortal world of Gran Pulse, this world seemed foreign.

For starters the technology was a huge throwback for Issei as he knew that Cocoon had much more technological advancements. Walking down the streets of Kuoh City many people gave Issei weird stares, no doubt because of his Knight armor.

Some people might take him for a cosplayer while others, the ones with supernatural connections would deem him as something else entirely. Walking past a few stores everything seemed so bland and yet so exciting to him as it's been a while since he's conversed with anyone. Issei highly doubts that Lightning, occasionally Etro, and the Eidolons don't count.

A quick refraction of light caught Issei's eyes in a store window. It was a video game shop. Walking closer to the store window he noticed three games on display. The Final Fantasy XIII Trilogy. And on the front cover of all of them was Lightning. Issei blinked at this though he sort of was not surprised. Monsters and gods from different religions were real so why not people from video games. "That's a nice cosplay of Lightning in her Knight of Etro garb", a voice began.

Issei turned to see a young woman who wore a shirt with the store's logo on it walking up to him. "But I doubt think I've ever seen someone cosplay her so well." Issei put on a faux smile of gratitude. "Thank you. I was wondering how much for the game series, as you can tell I'm a hardcore fan of Lightning."

Issei turned to see the brunette smile giddily. "With that cosplay it's entirely free! Just go let me ring it up for you." Issei smiled again this time with real appreciation. "Thank you so much!" She nodded as she went into the store, leaving Issei to look at the game covers once more. A spark of electricity went off in Issei's head like a shock wire.

I think I just had the perfect idea, Issei thought amused.

Asia sat in her usual seat in class not really talking to anyone while the inaudible cacophony of people talking were everywhere.

After Rias told everyone in the peerage that Issei disappeared mysteriously and rejected his Evil Pieces everyone else has been in a state of depression. Akeno mostly stays in her mother's shrine, Koneko is at the gym 24/7, even Gasper resigned himself to living in his cardboard box full time and only coming out to eat, use the bathroom, and bathe.

Even Asia herself is having trouble going on with the most simplest of tasks after Issei's disappearance. But Asia still has hope despite it having been three years since he went missing, but over the years Asia's hope continued to dwindle. Add the fact that Rias started seeing that Nicodemus devil it seemed as if Rias didn't care at all. But it's not like Asia could confront her about it.

The class began to settle down as the teacher walked in the door, but stood at the front of the board and began to write something rather than sit at his desk. After he was finished our teacher turned to us and spoke in his loud resonating voice. "Today class we have a new student arriving to us today all the way from his home in France. I expect you all to treat him with great respect as you would any of your peers. Young man you may come in."

The door to the classroom opened and a tall student stepped forth. The girls of the class began to swoon as the males began to mutter curses under their breath, even Asia took a moment to stare at the new student. He was extremely tall and he had shoulder white-silver hair that reminded Asia of Rosswiesse.

He wore a black turtleneck with a blue overcoat over it. His eyes were a deep crystalline blue that held the ocean and Asia couldn't help but blue as he looked in her direction. "Everyone this is Vergil Farron. He's new to Japan so please try and make him feel as welcome as possible. Mr. Farron is their any particular student you would like to be your escort your first day?"

Instantly all the girls were jumping up and down wildly to gain the new students attention, but Vergil's eyes turned to Asia. "What about the girl right their with the green eyes and blonde hair?" All the girls then turned to Asia and gave her murderous glares. "Ms. Argento, would you kindly like to be Vergil's escort for this day?" Asia could only nod silently knowing her voice would fail her.

"Alright if you could take your seat next to Ms. Argento and then we can get started."

All day as Vergil and Asia walked around the school the duo received mixed stares from the students. Some with love and admiration while other's held nothing but killing intent and animosity.

The bell rung it's final chime to signify the end of school, Vergil and Asia walking up to the school gate. "So I guess this is where we part ways huh?", Vergil spoke for the first time, his voice calm and cool holding an air of sophistication about it. Asia nodded. "It was a pleasure meeting you Vergil, I look forward to seeing you in class." Vergil nodded managing a ghost of a smile. "Likewise. But before you go can I ask you a question?" Asia nodded, "sure."

"I've heard rumors about a kid disappearing, I believe his name was Issei Hyoudou. Did you know him?"

Asia's facial expression went dark with negative emotions. "Issei was like a role model to me and I love him dearly and I still do. Despite what people say about him being dead or gone since it's been three years I say I don't care. Rias said he suddenly left in a hurry and never came back, but I know he's out there somewhere."

Tears began to leak from Asia's face as she looked down on the ground. Vergil walked over too her and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Don't cry, what guy would I be if I made a cute girl like you cry?"

Asia gasped as she looked up at Vergil who then began to walk away. "I'll catch you later Asia", he waved without looking back leaving Asia to stand there mystified.

Asia quickly grabbed a hold of herself and began to walk home back towards Issei's mansion. Hopefully Asia could coax everyone to sit at the dinner table to eat but Asia could tell that it was a long shot. A very long shot.

Walking on the quiet and near empty street Asia had the chance to think about the new kid that arrived. Vergil Farron. It wasn't a name that Asia knew but then again from the way he talked and carried himself he seemed to be one of those people that attended a private academy.

Asia stopped as she felt a dark presence nearby. It was that of a devil but it was something much more sinister, much more feral. Out of nowhere a large black creature leaped from out of the alleyway and skirted a few feet in front of Asia.

Before Asia could even attempt to escape a strange barrier of what appeared to be moving checkerboard patterns blocking her path. Whipping her head around to face the beast she was able to get a good look at it, and instantly regretted it.

It looked like multiple mutilated bodies sown together, faces, hands, feet and all, but it seemed as if the stray devil was oozing some strange black liquid that was turning into dark mist. The stray devil screamed before it charged at Asia with incredible speed.

Asia panicked but managed to throw up a barrier that threw the stray devil backwards into the checkerboard barrier. Knowing that she'd have to fight sooner or later Asia let the barrier go and summoned an orb of ice magic in her hand before unleashing it in the stray devil's direction.

The stray devil easily maneuvered around Asia's attack and swiped at her viciously with it's claws. Asia ducked but at the last moment the stray devil managed to rip most of Asia's clothes and punch her in the stomach, causing her to barrel into a wall.

Pain flared all through Asia's body but luckily thanks to Twilight Healing Asia's wounds were already healing. Asia looked up frightened to see the large stray devil in the air with all it's teeth glinting in the fleeting sunlight ready to tear her apart. Asia screamed in terror before the sound of gunshots rang through the air.

Asia opened her eyes to see Vergil was now standing before the stray devil with a strange looking gun in his hand. "To think the Chaos could spread and infect this realm. It seems I'll have to tell her Holiness about this."

Vergil then turned to Asia. "Vergil?", she said in almost a whisper. "Don't worry Asia I can handle this stray devil, trust me I dealt with far worse." The stray devil howled as it charged at Vergil with the same incredible speed as before.

Vergil kept his straight monotone face before his gun shifted into a sword and in one fluid motion Vergil sped past the stray devil before coming to a stop and wiped black blood off his sword. Asia's eyes narrowed in confusion before the stray devil's body dropped dead before dissolving into black mist.

The world around them once again returned to normal as Asia stood at her full height whilst clutching the tattered remains of her clothes. "What are you Vergil?", she asked wondering just who exactly was this new student. All she knew was that his name was Vergil Farron, and from the looks of how he easily slain that stray devil he was quite powerful.

"Don't worry about that, but you should probably get home and get patched up, the last thing you need is to walk around the city like that night and get taken advantage of."

"H-hai!", Asia answered stuttering before clutching her things and running away. Vergil couldn't help but smile before Asia's form went out of view.

"I guess it's true what they say once knight, always a knight."

Vergil quickly turned around and pointed his sword at the small form of a little girl with rose pink hair in a ponytail on one side and she wore a black dress and boots. The girl giggled as she swatted away Whitethorn without a care.

"So you know who I am?", Vergil asked intrigued. The girl giggled once more. "Oh I know exactly who you are….Issei Hyoudou. But I have to say I never expected the Messenger of Death to look like a private school attendee."

Vergil now revealed to be Issei pointed his sword at the girl once more, although the girl's resemblance to Lightning really creeped him out. "Are you and Lightning related in anyway?", Issei found himself asking."

The girl giggled. "Well, she is my older sister after all", the girl revealed. Issei's eyes widened.

"Serah!? But I thought you were dead!?" The girl once again giggled that creepy laugh as if she knew something he didn't. "Not quite. My name is Lumina, but I guess that doesn't really matter seeing as how your going to be dead soon."

Issei cracked a grin at Lumina's arrogance. "We'll see about that." And as quick as a flash Issei charged towards Lumina who still held her cocky smile. "Sorry Issei, but that's not how this play date is going to end", Lumina chuckled whilst wiggling her finger in a no gesture.

Before Issei could do anything a powerful arc of red lightning slammed into the ground right in front of Issei forcing him to stop as a cloud of dirt and debris briefly clogged his vision. Issei glared at Lumina who giggled and winked at him playfully.

"Until next time, Knight of Etro." And with those words Lumina leaped backwards before disappearing in a shimmer of light.

"Damn", Issei muttered as he put Whitethorn away.

 **A/N: And that concludes the first part of this, hopefully I'll update this later today or sometime this week as I can't wait for Issei to whoop Rias's ass. Once again thank you all for your support and don't forget to leave reviews and comments because I want to know what you guys think. LEAVE SUGGESTIONS. Also I was wondering should I do Final Fantasy 13 crossovers with other things like Rosario + Vampire, RWBY, Throne of Glass series, ACOTAR or something.**

 **Also about the Vergil name thing. I can drop Devil May Cry references wherever I please as I love the DMC series as well as Bayonetta so I might through in references here and there.**

 **Thank you all for reading this trash. Until next time.**


End file.
